The Internet of Things is the network of physical objects that enables the collection and exchange of data. Any object capable of communicating data to a network can be a component of the Internet of Things, including but not limited to vehicles, smartphones, appliances, thermostats, lighting fixtures, and many more objects. Objects within the Internet of Things network typically include one or more sensors to obtain information, and a wired or wireless communication system that enables communication of the sensor data to the network.
Some current-generation wearable technology devices, such as smartwatches, fitness bands, and health wearables, for example, include one or more sensors for measuring various conditions or states of the wearer. Such sensors include pulse sensors for measuring the wearer's pulse, temperature sensors for measuring the wearer's temperature, and accelerometers for measuring the wearer's movement. However, current-generation wearable technology devices are limited in their usefulness, because they are typically only capable of being used within certain software and hardware environments, which are usually defined by a particular manufacturer. Consequently, users are not able to use wearable devices to their full potential. Additionally, current-generation wearable technology devices are only able to communicate with other devices, such as objects within the Internet of Things, if the devices are specifically pre-programmed or designed to communicate. This significantly limits the number of devices that wearable technology devices can communicate with, and thus inhibits the potential functionality of wearable technology devices.
Accordingly, there is a continued need in the art for wearable technology devices that can communicate and interact with other objects within the Internet of Things.